


【AM】Satisfied 知足常乐

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Black Character(s), Dark Merlin (Merlin), Dark Morgana (Merlin), F/F, M/M, Magic Revealed, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: ♛原剧魔改向+黑化梅，214贺文♛涉及斯德哥尔摩，囚禁♛cp：Arthur/Merlin，Morgana/Gwen♛灵感来源：Satisfied/Burn——出自HamiltonSUM：Merlin后悔把Arthur让给Guinevere，Merlin渴望得到Arthur Pendragon，Merlin与Morgana达成了一笔交易。
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	【AM】Satisfied 知足常乐

TEXT：

A toast to the groom  
敬新郎 

Merlin在人群中举杯，葡萄酒液摇曳，一两滴飞溢在空中。所有人都欢歌笑语碰杯，真挚地祝福着这对伴侣。唯独他眼神黯淡，心中百感交集。但当他对上Arthur的目光时，由衷的微笑再次挂在脸上。

To the bride   
敬新娘 

婚礼举办地十分隆重。整个厅堂洋溢着喜庆与幸福的气息，彩带挂满了礼柱，鲜花多得遍地都是，就连窗外的阳光似乎都特意从那扇彩窗照了进来，撒在华丽的地面上。头戴王冠的新娘Guinevere衣着端庄典雅，一步步踏过红毯，走向她的国王。

大学士宣布二人结为夫妻的瞬间，Merlin就开始后悔了。他怎么能无动于衷看着自己的挚爱牵起另一个人的手，和另一个人热情似火地拥吻？他怎么能容忍那个三心二意的女仆重新拾起不属于她的一切？他怎么能将他们凑成一对鸳鸯，把他的爱拱手让人？

Arthur低头看向Gwen的神情分明和注视他时没有分别，他曾经也这般深情地望向他，脉脉不语，却胜过千言万语。

To your union,   
敬你们的结合  
And the hope that you provide  
和你们光明的未来

预言中二人开创的未来令人神往，那是吟游诗人口中的完美国度。但是Emrys就不能做到吗？没有了Guinevere，他也一样可以在暗中帮助Arthur成就伟业——他们才是硬币的两面。不，他为什么非要相信宿命？巨龙的忠告终会实现，又不差Gwen一个人，换成谁都一样。他渴望Arthur，而Arthur也分明是爱他的：只是他把他推开了，推给了那个女孩。

Merlin Emrys，你究竟有多么圣人，把唯一的爱恋都能让出？明明你自己也将他视为心底里最疯狂的欲望，可以把全部生命都托付与他，为什么这么愚蠢？为什么？你甘愿一辈子只当名男仆，但却远远不甘于成为国王一生中的局外人。明明在女仆失踪时，只要你愿意，你就可以将他据为己有。

如果魔法解禁的后果是永远失去Arthur，Merlin Emrys宁愿一辈子生活于枷锁之中。

Rewind, 时光倒流  
Regret, 后悔终生

Merlin回想起他们第一次相见的情景，那个不知天高地厚的菜头轻而易举把他钳制在手掌心，却殊不知他一个念想便能不费吹灰之力挣脱束缚。他高傲跋扈，在集市里叫住自己时年轻气盛的骄阳，Merlin从不相信有什么一见钟情。

So this is what it feels like to match wits，  
所以这就是人们说的一见钟情

彼时金发碧眼的王子正拿着流星锤想与他大战一场，他笑着，悄悄用魔法回击——这就是故事的开始了。他一定在那时就爱上了Arthur Pendragon，心生好感，不然又怎会在大庭广众冒着被发现的风险从女巫的利刃下拯救他？

时间停滞的一刹那，他毫不犹豫将他的宿命拉出死亡的深渊。那把直朝心脏的匕首，成为了他们之间往后再也割不断的纽带。

他爱他举手投足间的一点孩子气，捉弄自己时的轻佻，常年握剑的指节穿过发丝的温暖和错乱的心跳，还有皮手套放在唇尖的意乱情迷。无伤大雅的玩笑话只会变味成有意无意的甜言蜜语，王子看向他逐渐充满信任与温柔的眼眸不是虚幻。肢体相接的片刻暧昧使他明白所有情感都无比真切，不是一厢情愿。不是一厢情愿。他这么告诉自己。Merlin啊，他也是爱你的，Arthur爱你。只是他当时太年轻，将那份懵懵懂懂的好感弄混了。

Merlin看着他的王子变成国王。Uther去世的那一晚，他在门外的楼梯旁坐了一整晚，因为他深知Arthur也会在寂静的大殿内，和他想着相同的问题。晨光洒在身上，而他看见Arthur从光里走来。册封仪式亦是如此，Arthur总是把所有光辉戴在身上的那一个。红色的披风飘摇，他头戴王冠的挚爱眼神坚定，他是建立圆桌的英雄。Arthur也许永远不会知道他的秘密了，但至少他知道，Merlin是多么无可救药地爱着他。他应该知道。

I remember that night I just might，  
回忆里的那个夜晚，让我可能，  
Regret that night for the rest of my days，  
后悔余生，  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight，  
我记得那梦幻的烛光，  
Like a dream that you can't quite place，  
像不知如何是好的美梦。 

下城区小屋的晚餐由他一手操办，上好的蜡烛与菜肴皆是出自他手，香草烤鸡向来是Arthur的最爱，可他却只能在房门外透过窗户瞧一眼心上人的模样。那是他第一次把Arthur推向他人，他那无止境悔恨愧疚的开端。王子抓住女仆的手臂，多么讽刺。那是他一手策划的悲剧，自己掩面咽下的苦果。

Arthur与Gwen相爱了，在他的撮合下。可他深知如果他选择紧紧拥抱住Arthur，对方也不会放手。

Time I saw your face，  
第一次注目你的脸，我永远不能忘怀，  
I have never been the same，  
从来没有见到相似的，  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame，  
智慧的充满饥渴的双瞳，  
And when you said，  
当你说话打招呼时，  
Hi I forgot my dang name，  
我甚至忘了我的名字，  
Set my heart aflame ev'ry part aflame，  
整颗心燃烧着，每分每毫都在燃烧，  
This is not a game，  
这是真的，不是梦。

他喜欢Arthur，这不是梦。

“我要娶Guinevere为妻，”Arthur与他并肩而立，似乎是在质问着他，用眼神无声地审视，仿佛要连他的灵魂都看透，“Merlin, 你觉得……我应该这么做吗？”

Merlin, Merlin. 他的爱轻声呼唤着他，所有的声音都被放大了无数倍，以至于他听到自己的心跳错乱，呼吸都急促起来。他的手心渗汗，死死盯着面前的国王，攥紧了粗布外套的衣角。他听见自己的声音微微颤抖：“当然了，你这么爱她…这真的是太好了。”

“是吗？”Merlin没有注意到Arthur神情恍惚了一瞬，马上又恢复了正常，因为Merlin不敢去看Arthur的反应——因为他在说谎。

告诉他啊，说出来啊，说你爱他，舍不得他，不愿他与别人成婚。说，你一直都在伪装，装作豪不在乎，其实内心里对他的感情都要装不下溢满出来了。多少次他期盼的拥抱和亲吻，哪怕只是一次。说你不希望是Guinevere站在他身侧。

但Merlin没有开口，像往常一样，把所有痛楚与不甘打碎了咽下肚，口是心非，这是他最擅长的。可真正到了婚礼这天，他真真切切地后悔了。他看见Arthur眼里似乎也有什么东西无声破碎了。

I have never been satisfied，  
是的，我从来不会满足。 

他想要他，Arthur Pendragon，他的王子与国王。他们不能结合成婚也无所谓，但他要那一整颗心属于他。作为回报，他也会给出他的那一颗，法师手捧着鲜血淋漓血肉模糊的心脏，朝他的爱人微笑，丝毫不觉得疼痛。他心甘情愿的。假若把他的心放上天平，也不会比Arthur的轻一分一毫。

Unimportant,   
那无伤大雅…  
There's a million things I haven't done,   
世界上有成千上万的事在等着我,   
Just you wait, just you wait,   
等着瞧吧, 等着瞧吧。 

Arthur还有一个光明的未来。Merlin在一开始便知道。他会成为伟大的永恒之王，而他的使命就是辅佐他。但不知不觉间，在他动心爱上他时，他的全部宿命里只有Arthur了。这也是为什么他无法接受Guinevere的存在——他曾经多么愚蠢天真地想要奉献他的一生。可他不能，那是他一手保护的Arthur Pendragon，他帮他建立的Camelot，他的爱人，他的全部！他不要求Arthur爱他入骨，能够拥有就足矣。

“Anyways, unimportant. ”  
一切都不重要，如果他能拥有他的话。

黑暗之塔的会面可谓相当的愉快。Morgana在远处挑眉看着他，一脸轻浮。Aithusa在一旁警惕地盯着他，随时都要扑上来似的，而它也确实这么做了。当听到他口中晦涩的龙语时，那个自视过高的女巫眼中才流露出一丝重视。

“真不知道你这个臭小子怎么忍受只做一个仆人的…怎么，这是忍不下去了，所以来找我？”

昏暗的大殿布满蛛网，唯一一盏吊灯来回晃动，摇摇欲坠。两大法师各怀鬼胎，僵持不下，相互打量。

“我知道你爱慕Guinevere，”他勾起嘴角，“不如我们做个交易？”

The feeling of freedom of seein' the light，  
重获新生，寻获光明，  
You see it right，  
你懂那种感觉吧。 

之于他，Arthur就是他的全部未来，而对于Morgana也亦是如此。他清楚这位曾经的公主是多么觊觎她原本在Camelot拥有的一切，尤其是Gwen，连王权都比不上那女孩在她心中一分一毫重要。

她野心勃勃，或早或晚都将君临城下前来争夺这所有。但他现在就正好有个机会，可以换来两赢，Merlin何不去争取这最完美的结局呢？

“你可以带走她，但条件是永不与Camelot为敌，再不发起进攻。”

法师的眼中闪过一缕金色，不徐不疾地抬手接下女巫用魔法掷来的刀剑。他已经全部计划好了，一个天衣无缝的交易。以Guinevere换取永久的太平，如果没有了Morgana，唯一对他有威胁的敌人，Arthur便可性命无忧了。而她并不知道Merlin才是真正的赢家：他也是获得了爱情的那一个。以此看来，他的战利品似乎更加丰厚。

Morgana似是默许了，却又看起来有些将信将疑。“你可知，你一直寻找的Emrys就在你眼前？”

她又怎会知道他的忠诚和爱？女巫不能理解，眼中闪过一丝惊愕，完美的面具浮现裂痕。她的双肩开始颤抖，牙关要紧下唇。“为什么？为什么？你为什么要做这个交易？”

他没有回答。“如果你背叛我，Gwen就会死。”

“离开这里，离开，永远别觊觎Camelot的一切——它曾经属于你。但是你选择了舍弃。走吧，Morgana，带着你的女孩，别再回来。”

Helpless，  
她是那么的无助，无法自拔，  
And her eyes are just，  
她的双眸，  
Helpless，  
是那么的无助。 

Gwen看向Arthur的双眸正是在尖叫着提醒他、告诉他，Merlin，她深深爱着他。Merlin Emrys是多么自欺欺人，至今不肯相信Morgana的局让女孩陷入Lancelot的胸膛。放弃你的怜悯和虚伪的同情心，她对你而言一文不值。尽管她是你来到这儿的第一个朋友，第一个可以倾诉的对象……不，她也是夺走你宿命的那一个。想想吧，可怜的Merlin，你有过什么？Arthur不会向你示爱，Arthur也不会知道你曾经做过什么，Arthur不会清楚你日日夜夜的思念与梦魇，他甚至不会明白你为他做过的一切。你默默为他受过的伤，违心说过的谎言，忍住不溢出的眼泪。所以，你只是想要得到他的心，这难道很贪心吗？

是月光亦或是海洋，都一样无法徜徉。不是谁都能做个吹灭烛台后悄然离去的人，Merlin尝试过，但他失败了。

From the moment I saw you，  
自从初见你的那一刻，  
I knew you were mine，  
我就知道你属于我，  
I thought you were mine，  
我觉得真情永在。 

那是一次普通的外出，他安排好了一切。Merlin一如既往骑马跟在二人身后，然后冷静地在山贼出现时扮演出惊慌失措的样子。马儿受惊将女孩摔下了地，落入了几个大汉手中。Arthur想要追回她，却抵不上几十人的阻挡，那是Morgana安排的妙招。他们徒劳而返。半个月后，巡逻队依旧杳无音信。Arthur也带人一起回到森林搜寻过数次，但仍旧是白费力气。

Morgana早已带着爱人远走高飞，她将她囚在高塔，成为她唯一的依靠。曼德拉根的尖叫渐渐使Guinevere崩溃，所有的心理防线都土崩瓦解，让她毫无选择地奔向女巫的怀抱。Morgana轻轻抚慰她颤抖的肩，小声哼着首古老的歌谣，仿佛在哄个孩童入眠。Gwen看向她的眼神变得柔和起来，似是回到了她们最初的模样，在她们还情同姐妹的日子。她只需要她们两个人在一起便足够了，她当然也懂得忠诚，Guinevere便是值得的那个人。

Camelot为皇后举办了风风光光的葬礼。Arthur捧着那把火炬，悲恸欲绝，寒风中夹杂着辛辣的泪，而Merlin奋不顾身穿过烈火拥住了他，攀附着锁子甲的双手愈发用力。

“You idiot. ”他感受到自己的肩头湿润，Arthur的双手终是覆上了他的腰肢——他向来都知道他没有猜错。那双手孔武有力地搂着他，宛如隔世未见的恋人般亲密无间，或是久别重逢。没有人看到法师露出的一抹微笑。

当天晚上他们也拥抱了，还做了许多许多。Arthur在床上固执地将他圈在怀中，疯狂啃咬着他的后颈，虔诚地闻着那动人的锁骨。Merlin也不知为何落下滚烫的泪，大概是为了博取永恒之王的同情，渴望把错过的多年用一夜来挽回。在他面前的是他骨血里不可分割的一部分，他刻在心脏上的欲望，比自己生命更重要的灵魂，魂牵梦萦的人啊，Arthur Pendragon，宿命里没有书写的那一段故事。

Camelot的安然无恙持续了很久，得益于Morgana的信义。她没有背叛承诺，于是Arthur的危机与噩运也迟迟没有到来，预言似乎反而成了谎言。期间偶尔有几个威胁不大的巫师作乱，都被他彻底从历史中抹去，不留痕迹。他和Arthur虽然不能成婚，但他也已经得到了想要的一切——Arthur的心。

You're like me I'm never satisfied，  
你和我一样，永远不会满足，  
I have never been satisfied，  
是的，我从来不会满足。 

“I have magic. Arthur, I use it for you, only for you. ”

想要更多是人的天性。Merlin噙着泪坦白时，一只蓝蝴蝶抚过国王的面颊。Arthur的犹豫不忍与自责告诉他自己已经成功了一大半，他知道Arthur不会拒绝他——就像当初他没有拒绝Merlin的怀抱一样。

” You are married an Iracus.＊  
“你的丈夫就像伊卡洛斯。（希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，飞行时由于翅膀贴近太阳，蜡被烧毁，从而掉进海里淹死），  
He’s flown to close to the sun.”，  
飞得与烈日太近，引火上身。”

Arthur逐渐开始着手于魔法解禁的相关政策，每日都在会议室的圆桌上发表慷慨激昂的演讲。Merlin没有过问，却有意无意跟他讲起过去他使用魔法的故事，比如他幼时是如何和伙伴Will在Ealdor无忧无虑地玩耍，却又害他丢掉性命，眼睁睁看着他死去而无能为力；又或是他好几次都想要敞开心扉，但脑海里浮现的只有巫师被送上断头台的惨状。可他还偏要握住Arthur的手，百味陈杂地吐露句心声，说，你和你父亲不一样，我完完全全信任你。Arthur通常都会痛苦地皱起眉，吻他的时候变得更加温柔细腻。

直到Mordred的出现，还带来了身为撒克逊人的Kara。Merlin那时还不愿承认有些东西永远无法改变，毕竟少年的目光坚定，口口声声宣誓会帮助他们一同致力于魔法解禁的伟大事业，他又怎能不信？

他恍然想起曾经问过狄亚弥尔＊的问题，Arthur的宿敌是他自己。Merlin也需要到好久以后方才能明白其中的深意。还是年轻的法师终归是自欺欺人，不想不肯明白，如日中天的太阳，终究是要在不久之后陨落的。

At least I keep his eyes in my life，  
没关系，至少我能把他永远留在我的双眼和记忆里，  
He will never be satisfied，  
他永远不会满足的，  
I will never be satisfied，  
我也永远不会满足的。 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Icarus:希腊神话中一个有着脆弱的翅膀的小男孩， 因为追求太阳而飞得太近了而被烧坏了翅膀，最终坠入了海中。
> 
> 狄亚弥尔:原剧中皇姐一直在矿洞中寻找的“钥匙”，一切答案的钥匙。
> 
> 文中歌词节选自Satisfied和Burn，Hamilton里我超爱的两首歌。感谢它给我提供了灵感。
> 
> 祝大家情人节快乐。另外，欢迎大家在评论区与我讨论剧情和结局——


End file.
